Afternoon Break
by Chiharu Moka
Summary: Eric thinks about Hyesung & his argument in his afternoon day-off. Taken while Shin Hyesung is in his Summer Camp.


AFTERNOON BREAK

**Summary**

_Eric thinks about Hyesung & his argument in his afternoon day-off. Taken while Shin Hyesung is in his Summer Camp._

* * *

It's almost the end of summer now. The weather gradually drops as the day goes by, moves the season towards autumn. In some high-end apartement, a man idly lies on the couch while having a staring contest with his living room ceiling. Although the temperature outside has turn cool enough, Eric feels he just need to spend his day-off by spending his money on turning the AC in full-blast.

It's been about a month and a half since Shinhwa comeback Asia Tour. Since then too, Eric probably the only guy who haven't made any plans to do his solo project yet. Shinhwa's schedule aren't as hectic as it used to be. Eric even misses the busy time when he was a rising actor back then. The time where he must go from one place to another, filming CFs from one studio to another. The time where Shinhwa is THE BIGGEST IDOL around (not that it has changed, but there's too many big idol too now, Eric thinks). Nowadays, his permanent schedule are Shinhwa Broadcast filming and producing songs for the solo members, or maybe for the next Shinhwa album. He's really bored to death that for the last 4 hours, all he's done was lying in the couch.

"This is pathetic. I wanna go solo too!" Eric said as he suddenly kicks up his leg and throws up his arms like a child on the couch.

"Huh... Nothing to do today. I can't even go to Hyesung's apartment"

Speaking about Hyesung, Eric remembers when Hyesung suddenly said he wanted to make another Summer Camp, which Eric was totally disagree, with reason that he won't be able to play with Hyesung for 3 straight days when Hyesung was gone.

Up until now, Hyesung is the 2nd most active member to do his solo project. He still remembers it like it was yesterday, where Hyesung's jet black eyes twinkling so brightly as he amusingly explained about what will be done in Summer Camp, what to buy for presents, what concept should be done and most of all, what hairstyle should he wear.

* * *

***flashback***

"You see, it will be a great presents for the fans!" Hyesung said with his happy voice and cute big smile of his, "They're gonna be surprised when they see a specially hand-written letter from me, right?"

"Hand-written? Do you think it's wise to give them a hand-written letter? Remember, u're have the worst hand-writing among all 6 of us, even the girls know." Eric said to him half-jokingly and half-jealous.

_What the hell?! For the past 14 years, even i don't get a personally-hand-written letter from him, and suddenly Shinhwa Changjos get it?! He even has the balls to say this while making that beautiful-killer-happy smile of his in front of me?! Not a chance!_

"YAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORST WRITING?!" Hyesung shouted as he slapped my right arm.

"WHAT?! No need to slap me, i just telling you the truth. Besides, think about the girls. They'll be happy, but how will they read your ugly hand-writing huh?" Eric said more, desperately to make Hyesung to not write a personal letter in which, again may i stress, Eric never got one.

"You really... Can't you even say 'WOW, what a great idea Hyesungie!' or 'Shinhwa Changjo deul will love it!' for even once?! I really need someone to tell me that this is a great idea for the Summer Camp!" Hyesung demanded.

"If you desperately need someone to tell you, why don't you ask Jinnie or Taehak then? I'm opposed this Summer Camp idea from the beginning remember?"

"Which is why it's more important if you can agree with this. Why can't you just say yes once for me, huh?" Hyesung said with sadder voice, puppy eyes and pouting mouth, in which Eric called, the Special-Hyesung-three-combo. Hyesung always use this to get what he wants from Eric, from simple demands like buying ice cream, or bigger demands like this one.

_Ughhh, that combo, damn it! I really want to say yes, but..._

Eric looks again at the face Hyesung made, and cough to stop himself from taking Hyesung right then and there. "I told you, it's a bad idea. Anyway, why must you make a hand-written letter? Just give them a signature or something!" Eric said with his face faced other side than the Hyesung in front of him.

"Signature? It's too common, they always get our sign from fan meeting and album signing. It will be different if i give them a hand-writ..."

"And why must it be a hand-written?! You never even once given me a hand-written letter!" Eric said as he cut Hyesung's sentence, making Hyesung curious about his disagreement of having another Summer Camp.

"Wait... Are you... Don't tell me, you've been opposing to this idea because of... a hand-written letter?"

"No, i'm not opposing this idea because of a hand-written letter. I'm opposing this idea because it's YOUR hand-written letter." Eric stated and purposely stressed the word 'your' in it.

...

...

...

1 minute...

3 minutes...

"Babo yah." Hyesung suddenly said

"YAH! Who's the babo here?! You should've given me a hand-written letter first before giving it to the changjos!" Eric exploded as he stood up and shouted at Hyesung.

Not wanting to lose, Hyesung stood up as well and shouted, "And why the hell should i give you a hand-written letter? You're the one who told me that i have the worst hand-writing!"

"Then why do you need my permission to do it? Just do whatever it is you wanna do, you probably going to do it anyway!" Eric shouted more.

"Fine! I'm going to do it anyway!"

With that, Hyesung stormed out Eric's place and slammed the front door hard enough for Eric to hear.

***End of flashback***

* * *

"Urghhhh! Why is everything going wrong that day?!" Eric said as he kicks up his leg and throws up his arms like a child on the couch, again.

Since that arguement, Eric & Hyesung never once went to each apartment. They never talk unless it's about the album, even then they talk with the other members. They only seem close for TV sake but never close off-air. And suddenly, 3 weeks has passed with Eric never said a word to Hyesung about his personal hand-written letter to the fans. Hyesung never came to Eric either for any other comments or suggestion. Basically, what it means, Eric just made a big mistake.

Basically, Eric wants to say sorry to Hyesung.

Basically, Eric just wants to say to Hyesung that he wanted his hand-written letter first

Basically, right now, Eric misses Hyesung so much.

Eric & Hyesung are always known for their oil & water relationship, on & off-air. But this is probably the first time they having a cold war this long. Eric just can't stand it anymore, thus the boredom came to him for the past 3 weeks.

Today is Hyesung's last day of Summer Camp. Which means, Eric can't see Hyesung right now. He doesn't even had the chance to say sorry before Hyesung leaves. He's afraid that this cold war will continue if he can't make the move first before Hyesung leaves. But it's too late. The only thing he can hope is that Hyesung will be in super good-mood tomorrow so he can talk to Hyesung as usual.

_All i can rely now is the Shinhwa Changjos. Hope the girls will make our handsome-heavenly-voice prince in a better mood today._ Eric thinks as he gets up from the couch. He walks to his computer, thinking about playing diablo when a sudden idea comes up.

"How about i search for a fan photos of Hyesung's Summer Camp? It'll definitely be there. Let's see if his college-senior concept is as good as he said."

Eric open his net browser and scroll of the fanpage, SNS or whatever website he can find about Hyesung's Summer Camp. Being 14 years of age as a solid fanbase, Shinhwa Changjo never let Eric down. Before the camp even finish, the photos have been uploaded like crazy in many sites. Photos where Hyesung dressed up as college-senior is very appealing to Eric's eyes. No matter what argument there will be, there's no argument about how handsome his little prince is.

_How can he ages this beautifully? And that smile, it's not just the fans dying, me too, multiple times! Considering i meet him everyday..._ Eric thinks as he scrolls down the site for more photos.

_Hyesung with casual look, the cap, the smile, the hair, all of it. I know it's cliche, but he looks too perfect to be true._

"He does look like a college-senior here. Huh! More like society senior, he's 33 already!" Eric said meanly as he felt a pang jealousy of Hyesung spending the nights with the fans. No, not Hyesung that he's jealous of, it's the fans he's jealous of. Especially with those hand-written letter that the fans got, photoed it and upload it to the site. Eric can't help to think if Hyesung trained to write prettily before he wrote the letters, coz the writing is definitely so much better than the one Eric used to see.

As he surfs the net, he immediately recognize a bunch of photos of Hyesung with other members. Photos of Junjin & Dongwan, of course with Hyesung, smiling away together and singing together.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE EVEN INVITES JINNIE & DONGWAN?! HE NEVER TELLS ME THAT!" Eric shouts as he stood up and throws the mouse unto the table.

"ARRGHHH! JUNG PILGYO! U'll be the death of me, you know?!" Eric shouts again as he lies down on the bed face first and hugs his pillow while kicking his legs up, again, like a spoiled child.

As he hugs his pillow, he felt something rectangular inside the pillow sheets. Eric sits up immediately and feels around the pillow, searching for the rectangular thing. As far as Eric remembers, he never put anything inside the pillow sheets. When he finds and pulls it out, his eyes widens, his heart stops a beat and his jaw slacks for the next minute. He can't believe it.

The coral-creme pastel color card with a white ribbon attached unto it.

_This letter..._

_exactly like the one he gave to the fans!_

Eric slowly opens the card, afraid if he opens it too soon, he's wrong thinking this is from Hyesung. And yet, there it is. The first ever hand-written letter from Hyesung to him. And the writing, Eric never imagine he will be this happy just to see Hyesung's hand-written letter. His heart almost jumps out from his chest due to happiness overload.

_Dear Eric, the mikkulajii,_

_Okay, before your head gets bigger and your grin gets wider, i want to tell you that this letter doesn't mean an apology letter. And it's definitely not a personal love letter to you, where you can see some in the cheesy-romantic-comedy drama. And it's definitely NOT the first card i wrote, because i wrote some for the fans first then you._

_Basically, this letter is just a trial and error for my hand-written letter project to the fans. I wanna make sure my writing will look good in the card and if there's any mistake in this card, i can throw this card away and continue to the next card. It's kind of miracle i didn't wrote any word in wrong stroke or misspell any word. So this trial & error letter, i will give it to you, since it's a waste to throw good paper card._

_Lastly, i want to say that you have to treat me for a lunch, a day after the summer camp. You better pick great restaurant for me, because i'm pretty much beat up tired for the past 3 days. I'll be waiting for you to pick me up in my apartment on 10th September 2012 at 11 o'clock. DON'T MAKE ME WAIT! If i have to wait for 10 minutes, i won't give you any details about the summer camp. Die from curiosity for all i care._

_Your beppu,_

_Shin Hyesung_

_p.s : I remind you, this is NOT the first card i wrote from all bunch of cards_

_p.s.s : Stop that grin of yours!_

It's amazingly true what Hyesung wrote at the end, because by then, Eric's grin has reached from ear to ear, and Eric just can't stop smiling widely. The content of the letter of course is inappropriate, but considering this is Hyesung, it'll be more inappropriate if he wrote about how much he's in love with Eric or something along that line.

"Yeah right, this is not your first writing on the first card! There's no way the first writing will be this pretty right, Hyesungie?" Eric said sarcastically to no one while looking at the beautiful and perfect hand-writing of Hyesung. _This is definitely the first card._ Eric thinks.

_And to think he will be waiting for me to pick him up. I bet he can't wait to see me either. And he can't wait to tell the story about his experience in Summer Camp. From my point of view, it'll be you who will die from not sharing the stories if i'm not picking you up tomorrow, Shin Hyesung._ Eric thought as he smiles to himself.

"Tomorrow will be fun!" Eric shouted as he lies again on the bed and start re-reading the whole letter from the top with soft smile plastered on his face. He can't wait to see his Little Prince tomorrow, say good afternoon and maybe, just to make sure Hyesung will be annoyed, kiss him on the lips. _Yeah, maybe that'll do._


End file.
